


Professional hunting

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal promised his namesake an Easter egg hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandy79](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandy79).



Neal startles awake, when something relatively heavy bouncy on top of him.

“Uncle Neal, Uncle Neal, wake up.”

“Hmmmph.”

“Open your eyes, you promised we would go Easter egg hunting.”

“What time is it?”

Neal tries to pry his eyes open and can see it is still dark.

“Neal… it is still early, and please stop bouncing on me, I need those pieces of myself.” He smiles groaning.

“Sorrryyyy.”

Neal sits still but makes no intension of getting of Neal´s stomach.

“Tell you what, go put on some clothes and I will shower and make you pancakes. We will have to wait until uncle Mozzie is here, because he will bring stuff you will need for the hunt?”

“Russian surplus?”

Neal studies the boy. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Oh goodie, Uncle Mozzie always has the best toys.”

The boys bounces of Neal´s bed in the guest bed room and is off to his bedroom. Neal pulls the covers back over his head, but he knows he will have to get up, because otherwise, Neal will come back to wake him again. He takes a quick shower, dresses casual and quietly walks down, hoping not to wake Peter and El. They deserve to sleep in, when he is visiting.

Neal is already waiting for him and he suggest to take Eliza for a quick walk, before they start the pancakes.

* *  *

 

The Easter breakfast table is made and Neal tells little Neal to wake up his parents. There is a distinguishable knock on the door, telling him Mozzie has arrived to, good, then they can have breakfast and the egg hunt.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter, El, Mozzie and the two Neal´s are having a nice family breakfast. Neal is getting restless when he finishes his breakfast so Neal hands him what looks like a pirate´s map. It has little flaps you can open.

“You will need to open the flaps one by one and under each one, you will find a clue where to look.”

“And sometimes you will need equipment, that I brought, it is in the bag near the stairs.” Mozzie explains.

“Goodie.”

Neal opens the first flap and it has a drawing of his dad in his robe. Neal dashes off upstairs to his parents’ bedroom. They can hear the joy in his voice when he finds his first egg. Neal dashes of the stairs again and puts the egg in the basket on the table and opens the second flap and he is off again.

“Wow, you put a lot of effort in the hunt.” Peter says in awe. “But when did you put the egg in our bedroom?” A frown appearing on his face.

“I didn´t, I just drew the map, Mozzie took care of the egg hiding.” Neal says with an innocent face.


End file.
